


Afterglow

by WeirdItalianPlumber



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Afterglow, Based on hc, F/M, Fluff, i think, post sex, the act is not described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdItalianPlumber/pseuds/WeirdItalianPlumber
Summary: Charlie and Dee are secretly hooking up. This is what happens after.
Relationships: Charlie Kelly/Dee Reynolds
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of the hc a few weeks ago and wrote this all today.
> 
> I don’t like the title, but didn’t feel like thinking of one

Charlie turns to look at Dee. She’s laying next to him, in a similar position. Covers up to her shoulders, but it’s not so much out of modesty, as it’s not shielding anything he hasn’t seen before. She looks content, the pink flush of her skin fading back to normal; There’s a small grin on her lips, subtle and unnoticeable to anyone who doesn’t know her this well.

He savors the feeling of accomplishment and belonging. This is one thing that is truly theirs, does not and can not belong to any more than them. And, they’re pretty damn good at it too.

Time passes, changing the atmosphere from comforting to boring. Dee moves first, and Charlie knows she’s going to do one of two things. Sometimes she’ll light a cigarette, wrapping her lips around it. Lips that if he closes his eyes, can still feel phantom traces of across his neck and the warmth on his mouth; Gasps escaping them a precious but fading song in his ears.

With this option, Dee extends it to him. Charlie will accept it from her long fingers, and take a drag of his own. It’s the only time they share, always taking their own whenever they sneak a break at the bar. Maybe it feels right here, because they’ve just shared saliva and other things, maybe it’s an attempt to hang on to a feeling of intimacy a little longer.

But this time she sits upright against the headboard, pillows stuffed behind her back. The covers slip some, and Charlie finds himself hoping for one more peek, an image to last him until they can do this again. She’s reaching on the bedside table for her phone, when Charlie takes his cue to move, too. He moves towards Dee as she settles back, adjusting his position until his head is against the blankets on her chest, hair lightly tickling her chin. Dee will wrap an arm around him, resting on his own while she opens the YouTube app.

Charlie listens to her heartbeat. He recognizes it as ¾ time and briefly wonders if Dee knows that, if she would even care. Either way he finds it comforting, likes knowing he can make it beat faster.

“Do that cat video I like,” Charlie says.

Dee shakes her head lightly, “I want to watch some dumbasses fall on their stupid faces first.”

“That’s not fair, Dee, you always go first,” he protests, but not like if they were with the gang.

“That’s because it’s my phone,” Dee replies, scrolling through the video thumbnails. “It’s _my_ bed, too,” she smirks.

“I brought the beer,” Charlie counters, “that’s gotta count for something.”

Dee makes a _meh_ sound.

“We’ll watch your videos too. But it can be mine first this time,” Charlie offers.

It is fair, Dee thinks. And he’s actually considerate of her, when it’s just them. In all sorts of ways. She can do this one thing for him.

“We’ll watch the cats first,” Dee resigns, opening her favorites list. She doesn’t mind, really. She likes cats and surprisingly she likes watching Charlie watch the cats. He’ll sometimes chatter on, spouting cat facts. Some are truly impressive, things she’d never have known, wonders how he even does. Others are total bullshit, like the reason cats don’t like water is that they can walk on it, and they can’t let people find out. When she (gently) calls him out on it, he reminds her that cats don’t abide by the laws of nature, matching her tone.

Dee rests her chin on his head. She likes these moments. It’s not that cheesy afterglow expected after banging your sex partner; It’s just two buddies chilling and watching some videos together. And Dee’s pretty sure Charlie likes it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Original hc: I love the idea of after hooking up becomes regular and less weird Charlie and Dee hang out in bed together. Dee'll lean againt the headboard and Charlie will lay his head on her chest and they'll watch fail and animal videos on her phone together.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
